Take Your Child To Work Day
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil's son wants to go to work with them, so they take him with them to do the radio show.


"Daddy, I don't want Uncle PJ to watch me tomorrow," 7-year-old Cyrus Lester complained as he sat next to his father in the living room.

It was a Saturday evening, Phil Lester was planning for the radio show that he was doing with his husband tomorrow evening. Normally, Dan and Phil would leave their son at home and have their friend PJ watch him.

"Oh? I thought you liked Uncle PJ?" Phil asked as he looked up from his laptop, and looked over at Cyrus, raising his eyebrows.

"I do but, how come I can't go with you and dad to work?" Cyrus asked.

"Cy, I already told you… where me and dad work is a very professional place and they can't have little kids running around," Phil told him.

"But I wouldn't run around! I would be a good boy and stay with you and dad!" Cyrus said. "Please daddy?" He begged as he held onto Phil's arm.

"What does he want this time?" Dan asked as he walked into the living room. He looked up and chuckled when he saw Cyrus.

"He wants to come to work with us instead of staying home with PJ," Phil said. He sighed and looked up at Dan. "What do you think?"

"Cyrus, we already talked about this before," Dan said as he walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Phil and wrapped his arms around Phil's shoulders. "We would love to take you to work but…"

"But can't you just ask? Just this one time?" Cyrus asked hopefully.

Dan looked at Phil. "I guess we could give our producer a call," he said.

"Really?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan, surprised.

"Come on Phil, he's never been to the studio before. I think it would be good for him to see where his parent's work. He's old enough now. He wouldn't be any trouble, right Cy?" Dan asked.

Cyrus nodded. "I'll be a good boy!" He promised.

"Alright, we'll call our producer a call and see if we can get you to go to work with us," Phil said.

Cyrus squealed happily and have Phil a hug. "Thank you daddy!"

"Go get ready for bed, okay?" Dan told Cyrus.

"Okay dad!" Cyrus said as he slid off of the couch.

Dan chuckled as he watched Cyrus run out of the living room. "I have never seen that boy so happy before," he said. He looked over at Phil and frowned when he saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Dan, this is a big deal… should we really take him to work?" Phil asked.

"He'll be fine. I'm just as nervous as you are but… it'll just be this one time. He's a big boy now. I think he'll be good," Dan said.

Phil sighed. "I guess you're right," he said.

Dan smiled and then he gave Phil a kiss. "I'll call the producer," he said before he stood up from the couch and walked out of the living room.

"Cyrus! Come on! We gotta leave now!" Dan yelled as he walked out of the living room. He looked up at Phil and smiled. "You ready for this?"

"This will be an interesting show tonight," Phil said.

"That's right. He's so excited," Dan said. He chuckled.

"I'm actually excited. He'll get to go to work with us and see what we do… you're right, this will be good for him," Phil said.

Dan smiled. He walked over to Phil and kissed him once.

"I'm ready!" Cyrus shouted as he walked behind Phil.

Phil looked down at Cyrus and smiled. He bent down and picked him up.

"Ready for your first day of work?" Phil asked.

"Yeah!" Cyrus explained as he threw his arms up.

Dan chuckled. "Come on, we need to get going," he said.

Nearly a half an hour later; Dan and Phil were at the BBC studio with Cyrus, who was very excited to be there.

"Here we are," Dan said as he and Phil walked into the studio, Dan was holding Cyrus. "Lucky we still have an hour before we start."

"Hey guys," Dan looked over and smiled when he saw Aled.

"Oh hey, Aled…" Dan said with a smile.

"So, is this the famous Cyrus we here about?" Aled asked.

"This is the one. Say hi Cyrus," Dan said. He chuckled when Cyrus his his face in his chest.

"This one's a little shy," Phil said. He laughed.

"Which is surprising," Dan said. He handed Cyrus to Phil.

Now its been an hour and Dan and Phil have already started the radio show, they were about to start 'internet news' which was a little segment they did on the show. The fans seemed to like it.

"Up next will be internet news! But first, here's 22 by Taylor Swift," Dan said and then he turned on the song. Dan took his headphones off and looked over at Phil. He couldn't help but smile. "So far, so good…"

"Yeah, he's being really good," Phil said. He looked up at Cyrus and smiled at him. Cyrus was sitting with their producers.

"And lastly for internet news…" Dan began to say. "Oh…" He stopped when Cyrus ran behind him and Phil.

Luckily all of Dan and Phil's fans all once about their relationship and that they had adopted Cyrus. Thankfully, everybody was really nice and supportive of them. Dan and Phil usually tried to keep Cyrus out of their work life. They didn't want him to deal with the fame at such a young age.

Dan bent down and picked up Cyrus. Cyrus giggled when Dan picked him up. He reached over and grabbed the glasses that Dan wearing.

Phil couldn't help but laugh. "Special appearance by Cyrus," he said.

"A cat has been named the richest animal in the world…" Dan said.

"What? A cat?" Phil asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Apparently the owner gave its money to the cat," Dan continued.

"What is a cat going to do with all that money?" Phil asked curiously. He looked over at Cyrus and smiled. "Do you want to say it, Cy?"

"Internet news!" Cyrus yelled. He giggled as he threw his arms up.

Dan laughed and he put Cyrus down on the floor. "Go back over to Aled, okay? Daddy will be there in a bit," he said. He smiled as he watched Cyrus ran back over to Aled. Dan stood up. He looked over at Phil.

"Anyways…" Phil began to say. He shook his head. "Kids."

"Dan vs Phil is coming up so look forward to that!" Dan said.

"Until then, here is Little Lion Man by Mumford and sons." Phil said.


End file.
